


Shakespearean Love

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No actual sex, Panties, References to Shakespeare, Sweetheart!Gerard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, proposal, really cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank likes his class on Shakespeare, but he loves Gerard. He also loves Gerard in panties, and he loves Gerard with a ring on his finger even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Stories Aren't Fairytales

Gerard was curled up in his corner of the couch, reading a new comic book Mikey had sent him from their favorite comic book store in New Jersey. It was 7 PM on Friday night in mid December, and he was waiting for Frank to finish his last class of the term so that they could just snuggle together before they traveled the next morning to Gerard’s house to stay for the holidays. The door to their apartment burst open, and Frank was standing in the doorway, cheeks flushed and toso buried in his heavy woolen jacket. He had a bouquet of white roses in one hand and a brown paper bag cradled in his other arm. Frank kicked the door closed and set down the bag carefully before running towards Gerard, arms stretched out.

“Ah, my darling lambkin! How I have missed thee!” He yelled, picking up Gerard and spinning him around. Gerard laughed-he had obviously just been at his Shakespearean Language class. He wrapped his legs around Frank’s waist and kissed him chastely as Frank sat down on the couch. Frank gently brushed Gerard’s hair out of his face and smiled, eyes crinkling, and pulled him into a loving kiss. Gerard blushed, ducking his head, and nestled into Frank’s shoulder.

“How was class?” He asked quietly. Frank kissed the top of his head and smiled against his black hair.

“It was amazing, my darling ladybird,” Frank chuckled as Gerard looked up indignantly.

“I am not a lady, nor a bird!” He said sulkily. Frank kissed his forehead.

“And I would not have it any other way, mon cherie.”

“What did you get from the store?” Gerard asked, getting off of Frank’s lap. He went over to the bag and came back over, settling back into his place on Frank. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s waist and watched as he opened the bag. The first thing he pulled out was a heart-shaped box of chocolates. Gerard twisted in Frank’s lap and kissed him gently on the tip of his nose. Next he pulled out a bottle of champagne and some steak, along with a small cake, presumably for dinner. Gerard set those next to them on the couch. He gave Frank a look when he pulled out the next couple things-a box of condoms and some cherry-flavored lube.

“Uh-um, well, I mean, if you want,” Gerard said shyly, cheeks flushing with a light dusting of blush. He continued pulling out a few more basic household items before he saw a small pink striped bag with the words “Victoria’s Secret” on it.

“You didn’t.” Gerard stuttered, going even redder than he already was. Frank smirked.

“Yes, I did.”

Gerard blushed furiously as he pulled out a pair of light pink panties, lacy around the edges. There were three more pairs, one black, one navy blue, and one pearl white. Gerard buried his face in Frank’s neck and gave him a shy look through dark lashes.

“Is it bad to say that I’d like to try these?” Gerard mumbled into Frank’s shoulder.

“No, baby. That’s what I got them for. Now how about you go change into a pair you like and then get back in your clothes while I make dinner? Just try them on, you don’t have to wear them if you don’t want to,” Frank said, pulling Gerard up for a chaste kiss. Gerard nodded and took the bag, dashing upstairs while Frank started on dinner.

Gerard turned, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He liked how the red and pink looked, loved how the white looked, but adored how the navy blue looked. They dipped right below his stomach, soft against the little bit of pudge on his tummy. The underwear looked amazing against his milky skin, lace brushing deliciously against his cock. Gerard pulled on a pair of his tightest jeans, the ones that made his butt look great, and a loose white shirt Frank had gotten for him. He brushed back his inky hair and walked downstairs, padding gently in his pink socks. Frank was standing at the stove, finishing the steak. Wow, Gerard had taken a long time, if Frank was almost done. He walked up behind Frank and wrapped his pale arms around him, watching as he turned and his eyes widened.

“Wow, little mouse. You look gorgeous!” Frank said softly, brushing his lips against Gerard’s. Gerard giggled.

“You’re back on the Shakespearean love words, aren’t you?” He laughed, covering his mouth with the too-long sleeve of his shirt. Frank pouted.

“Hey, they’re called “Shakespearean Terms of Endearment”, watch yourself,” He chuckled, setting the steak on a platter and taking it out to their little table. He set the vase that sat on their counter in the middle, a single red rose sitting daintily inside it. Frank pulled out a couple candles and his lighter, setting the small lights on either side of the rose and the steak and other sides he had made on either side. He flicked on the lighter with a click and lit the candles, closing the flame and sticking it in his pocket. Gerard set out their nicest plates, blue china from his grandmother, and got the cutlery from the drawer. They sat down simultaneously after Frank dimmed the lights. They sat in silence for a few seconds, Frank’s eyes flickering down Gerard’s face and back up into his hazel eyes.

“I love you,” He whispered. This was only the second time he had said it-Frank took his love very seriously. But, there was no denying what he felt. Gerard was an angel. He was adorable and quirky and loved to cuddle, and he had a really big comic book collection and an obsession with Batman and he had a pretty nose and lips you could die for, and Frank loved the fizzy little feeling he got in his stomach when Gerard smiled at him. And Frank realized right then and there that he would marry this man, marry him and adopt kids with him and grow old with him, and one day they’d be old in rocking chairs on their battered porch, watching as their children and grandchildren and maybe even great-grandchildren played. And then they’d die together when they were 102 and in each other’s arms and they’d be buried in a double coffin with their hands intertwined. And fuck, Frank needed to get a ring, and maybe they could go ring shopping right now. So Frank got out of his chair and got on one knee and held up his empty hands.

“Gerard Way, you have been the light of my life since I first saw you six years ago, and I’ve been in love with you ever since. I love you, and your comic books, and the way you wrinkle your nose when you laugh, and your flawless voice, and I want to grow old with you and have kids with you and die with you. I want us to be the annoying married couple and I want to be middle-aged when you wear horn-rimmed glasses and I wear sweater vests. I want to sit in a rocking chair with you. And I don’t have a ring, but I know a ring shop and it’s not closed, so if you’d do me the honor of becoming my fiancee we should go look at rings like, now. Will you marry me?” Frank gushed, holding open his hands and looking at Gerard through the dark curtains of hair on one side of his face. Gerard was standing, hands covering his mouth, with tears running down his cheeks. He nodded, not trusting his voice. He carefully placed his hand in Frank’s and sank to the floor, messily kissing him on the mouth. So they hugged and cried on the floor for a bit, before Gerard said that they should probably get a move on and get to the ring shop. So they went in Frank’s beat up old car and got to the ring shop ten minutes before it was supposed to close, but the old woman who worked there was just so happy for them and then they looked at rings and loved it.

“Gee, what do you think of this one, for you?” Frank asked, pointing to a gold band with inlaid sapphires. Gerard wrinkled his nose slightly.

“Not really my style. But ooh, this one would be perfect for you,” Gerard said, gesturing excitedly to a simple white gold ring inlaid with a large black diamond. Sure, it was a little feminine, but it was fucking beautiful, and Frank was in love with that. So they pointed it out to the old woman who owned the shop, and she measured Frank’s ring finger and Gerard sat next to him. While she was getting the ring, they continued through the store, until Frank saw a ring that made him stop in his tracks.

“Fucking hell,” He whispered, crouching down. This thing, this ring, was amazing. It was elegant and vintage, the pink gold complimenting the white sapphire perfectly. It was just so Gerard. Frank waved Gerard over and swallowed in his tiny gasp of awe, his lips like the sun burning against Gerard’s pink mouth. They called the old woman, who they learned was named Estelle, and they bought the rings. And then they waved goodbye to Estelle, and promised to invite her to the wedding, and drove him under the stars, holding hands on the flushed leather seats of the inky black car. When they got home-oops, the steak got cold, so Frank heated it up again while Gerard pulled out his phone and called Mikey and his mother and his grandma and all of his friends, regardless of the fact that it was 10 o clock at night. And then they ate dinner and talked about their wedding, and how it would be in the summertime, maybe in France, if they could afford it, in the green meadows, and how the color scheme would be light pink and navy blue, and they would get a dog and a cat when they moved into their new house come the wedding. And then Gerard remembered the navy blue panties he was wearing, and told Frank of this exciting discovery, and then Frank fucked him into the bed as their first sex as engaged men. And Gerard cuddled into Frank’s side, and they were happy. In the morning Gerard made pancakes, and Frank took the day off from work and was alerted that he had gotten a job offer for the spring, at a recording agency, because after all, he was majoring in music, and then Gerard and Frank sat on the couch all day in their pajamas watching cartoons and occasionally making love. And it was really quite like a Shakespearean love story, except not Romeo and Juliet, because Frank and Gerard wouldn’t end in tragedy. And that night, they fell asleep together under the skylight in their living room, fingers intertwined under soft white blankets on the wooden floor, and they fell asleep with love in their hearts and peace in their minds.

"No sooner met but they looked, no sooner looked but they loved." -William Shakespeare


	2. Just Some Images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pictures to help with the imagery

This is Frank's ring:

[the black ring](http://www.overstock.com/Jewelry-Watches/Miadora-10k-White-Gold-2ct-TDW-Black-Diamond-Solitaire-Pinched-Shank-Engagement-Ring/8979094/product.html)

And this is Gerard's ring:

[the pink ring](http://www.antiquejewelrymall.com/r161r75ws.html?utm_source=Google&utm_medium=cse&utm_term=R161R75WS&gdftrk=gdfV27690_a_7c1313_a_7c4684_a_7cr161r75ws&gclid=Cj0KEQiAwNmzBRCaw9uR3dGt950BEiQAnbK965DZDXhk6dMl0GTGJk3r_mPJGQe9C6Ymvxj9Iw_rP_caAutx8P8HAQ)

so yeah, hope you liked the fic, and be sure to leave a comment if you have any questions or, well, comments.

 

-rose

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm looking for a better title, if you have an idea leave me a comment. also, if you want me to do a sequel I'm open for it, just leave a comment as well


End file.
